disneymagickingdomswikifandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:EmpressElsa123/Characters I wish for the game
Characters and costumes I wish to see in the game in future updates, or that I imagine that it is possible to appear in the game. And the possible stories that can happen (or at least, those that I think would be appropriate in the game). * �� = Premium * �� = Chest Prize * �� = Events * ♜ = Tower Challenges * �� = Unlock with tokens for a limited time * ✳️ = More information (Pass the mouse cursor over the symbol) Note: As I said, these are characters that I want to see in the game. This is just speculation and theories of possible characters. I really do not know what kind of future updates there will be, or whether the future collections will be part of the game's main story or part of an event, or what characters will eventually be included, or the stories in the game. In current collections Game's main storyline ---- Events ---- In possible future updates Game's main storyline Note: This is only speculation and I do not know if these characters will be part of the main storyline or an event. But I have included them here because in some franchises to have few important characters or who can fit into the kingdom, I think they have a chance to be part of being part of the main storyline. • Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers : Characters= :��: Monterey Jack ― Zipper ― Gadget Hackwrench ― Fat Cat ― Professor Norton Nimnul |-|Costumes= :��: Chip: Rescue Ranger �� :��: Dale: Rescue Ranger �� |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Nimnul's Lab :Instead of the six characters that usually are in the final act on stage, in this case would participate the characters of the event and Chip and Dale with costumes. Monterey Jack is the first to be unlocked. While Professor Nimnul is on stage working on an evil invention, Monty looks for his friends to stop him. First Zipper, and then Gadget. Fat Cat is unlocked the fourth, and upon discovering them plans to eliminate them. On stage, the Rescue Rangers have the mission of ending the invention of Nimnul, while Fat Cat has the mission to stalk them. Finally, Nimnul would be the last to be unlocked. |-|Notes= :The event would be ideal when the planned film adaptation is released. ---- Events Note: This is only speculation and I do not know if these characters will be part of an event or the main storyline. I'm not saying that these characters can not be part of the main storyline, and maybe some characters of any of these franchises are included in an update, others in another... But I have included them here because they are franchises with characters enough to be part of an event. ::I only include series that have been referenced in the theme parks, as has happened with the inclusion of Angel in the game. ---- Category:Blog posts